carklesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Animatronic: Touhou is War
My Little Animatronic: Touhou is War is a Touhou, FNAF, TF2 and MLP Crossover with a few OCs added. The MLP Characters are the villains. Plot Cast The Good Side *Igor *Carkle *John *James *Freddy *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *The Soldier *The Scout *The Pyro *The Demoman *The Heavy *The Engineer *The Medic *The Sniper *The Spy *Reimu *Sanae *Marisa *Cirno *Pingy *Metal Flare (Joins on Chatper 2) *Princess Zelda (Joins on Chapter 2) The Bad Side *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Derpy *Princess Celestria *Princess Luna *Apple Bloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle Transcript Chapter 1: Arriving at Equestria James and John are Resting on Carkle's House Igor: "Alright. There is nothing to ruin our day. John: "Today, i had my first kiss with Marisa! it was sweet!" Igor: "Keep Ship Tease away, John. This is a video where I, James and Carkle are working on." John: "Uh, Okay." James: his Fingers "Ummm..." runs in, Shocked. Igor: "What is the Problem, Mister Carkle?" Carkle: You'll never believe this! MLP: FiM got a new season! James: Um... oh no? Carkle: You don't understand! I hate MLP! (We get a close up of Carkle.) Carkle: With a burning passion... James: Wow. That was weird. Igor: James! Quit it! James: Okay, okay! But really, if you hate MLP that much, you should check out my parody, Mai Littel Punee. In comparison, MLP looks like Downton frickin Abbey or something. Igor: "Alright, But who we're gonna bring to destory MLP?" Carkle: "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and the 9 TF2 Classes." Igor: "I'll call Pingy, Reimu, Marisa, Sanae and Cirno Too!" Calls the 5 on Phone. Arrive Igor: "Okay, I called them." James: "Roll call first to see if everyone is here." Freddy: "IT'S ME!" Bonnie: "I'm right here..." Chica: "I'm right here!" Foxy: "Right here, m8." Scout: "Yo, batter up." Soldier: "Is it war time? Oh wait, it's roll call. Ahem... I'm right here." Pyro: "Mmmmppppphhh! (I'm right here!)" Engineer: "Right here, partner." Heavy: "Heavy is here to battle!" Demoman: "Ey, laddies, I'm right here." Medic: "It is I, the medic!" Sniper: "Who's standing still right here? Oh wait, I'm here." Spy: "Gentlemen. I'm right here." Pingy: "I'm right here also!" Carkle: "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be with the ponies?" Pingy: "I'm another version of him." Carkle: "Ok?" Reimu, Marisa, Sanae and Cirno: "We're right here!" James: "Everyone is here. But I don't care. Just like I don't care about MAIN EVENT ON ION TELEVISION!" Igor: "Okay! We're Ready!" Gang walks outside Carkle's House go to the portal to Equestria. Igor: "The Plan is following, We have to get the trust of the ponies so they won't become suspectious." John: "Got it!" Carkle: "Roger that." James: "What Carkle said." All but Igor, John, Carkle, and James: "WE GOT IT!" Go to Ponyville Igor: "I'm going to Sugarcube Corner to get a sweet, i haven't eaten anything recently." Carkle: "Ok?" Goes to Sugarcube Corner. Igor: "I'd like a Chocolate Cupcake, Please." Mr. and Mrs. Cake: "Ok." give Igor a chocalate cupcake Igor: "Thanks." to the other Heroes John: "Marisa, You seem to be a bookworm, can you go to Twilight's House? She's a Bookworm too." Marisa: "Okay!" goes to Twilight's House Marisa: "Damn, she has a lot of books!" Twilight: "Oh my Celestia! A Witch!" Marisa: "Umm, I'm a Good Witch." Twilight: "I'm Twilight Sparkle!" Marisa: "I'm Marisa Kirisame. I'm a Bookworm Like you!" Twilight: "Cool!" Twilight: "By the way, what brings you here?" Marisa: "Let's say some friends brought me here." Twilight: "What are their names?" Marisa: "Carkle, John, James, and Igor. Did you know i can use magic too?" Twilight: "Show me!" uses some of her magic. Twilight: "Wow!" Marisa: "Neat, Right?" Meanwhile... John: "Igor should return in any moment." Returns. Igor: "Carkle, i suggest you to meet Rainbow Dash." Carkle: "Ok?" walks to Rainbow Dash's House. Carkle: "Uhh..." Rainbow Dash: "Yes?" Carkle: "AHHHH!" runs away to the Heroes Again Igor: "One Job, Carkle, ONE JOB!" Facepalms. Carkle: "Well, I TRIED!" Igor: "I understand. Cirno, can you try to get Fluttershy trust you?" Cirno: "Okay!" goes to Fluttershy's house Cirno: "Hmm..." Fluttershy: "Yes?" Cirno: "Hi... I'm Cirno." Fluttershy: "I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you!" Cirno: "I'm a Ice Fairy." Fluttershy: "Okay...Nice..." Cirno: "Um...." Fluttershy: "Want some lunch?" Cirno: "Uhh....Okay..." back to the Heroes Igor: "Alright, Everything is going right! Should we make our base now?" John: "Alright." Carkle: "Oh yeah, baby." James: "What Carkle said." build a Base named "Flare Base". Igor: "Everything is Ready now!" John: "Now what?" Chapter 2: Crafting new Items Red Metal Sonic, named "Metal Flare", walks to the HQ. Igor: "Look, It's Metal Flare! He can do everything!" Metal Flare: "BUZZ...Long Time no See, It's me, Metal Flare!" Igor: "He has loads of weapons!" Metal Flare: "That's right!" Engineer: "Should i Craft new Weapons for us?" Igor: "Go for it, Engineer!" Engineer: "Uh, Okay!" Igor: "But wait... what should we craft?" Engineer: "Medics will get kritzkriegs, I will get a Southern Hospitality, Scouts will get a Force-a-Nature, and a Boston Basher, and spies will get 'Your Eternal Reward'." Carkle: "Great, but what about pyros and demomans?" Engineer: "Their weapons will be crafted later." Carkle: "Alright." starts crafting them. Igor: "We should kill some time by watching TV." Carkle: "Ok?" is the only show on the MLP universe, by Default. Carkle: "TURN IT OFF!" Igor: "Ok! Ok!" turns it off Igor: "Trough, I'm going to make some changes on the Signal." makes some changes to get other shows from the normal universe. Igor: "Should work now." turns on the TV. It's on Channel 44: Nickelodeon. Igor: "Don't ask why, I'm Crafty as heck, but i'm not a engineer." Carkle: "Don't you like Minecraft?" Igor: "Of course!" Carkle: "Well, on to the show." Igor: "Okay Then." John: "I'm Hungry, what we have to eat?" Chica: "Cupcakes?" John: "Great idea!" Later... Chica: "They're ready!" Carkle: "Woo! Let's eat!" Igor: "Cupcakes!" Laughs and Cirno Arrives. Igor: "Yo! Marisa! What you did with Twilight?" Marisa: "We just talked..." Cirno: "What Marisa said, but with Fluttershy." Igor: "Woops!" John: "Ready to eat the Cupcakes?" Marisa, Cirno and Igor: "Yeah!" they ate cupcakes... Igor: "Damn, I feel stuffed now!" Cirno: "Same." Carkle: "Same here with Cirno." John: "Me Too!" Carkle: "Now what? I'm getting bored." Igor: "Gimmie me a secound." walks to Enigineer's Room Igor: "Ready?" Engineer: "It's... done." Igor: "ALRIGHT!" Engineer: "Calm down, we're just getting started." Igor: "Aww..." to Training room of the HQ. hands Igor and Sanae Kritzkriegs Igor: "Um..." Engineer: "Heal those 2 injured targets." Sanae: "Oh! Okay." heal the 2 injured targets Igor: "Works Perfectly!" Sanae: "Yeah!" hands Marisa a Force-a-Nature, and a Boston Basher. Engineer: "Kill the far-away target with your ranged weapon." kills the target with the Force-a-Nature Engineer: "Now... kill the target in front of you with your melee weapon." kills the target with the Boston Basher Engineer: "There you go. Now you're all set..." gives John a Southern Hospitality Engineer: "Basics, first. Upgrade that sentry over-" John: "Yeah yeah, I know that now." Engineer: "Still, you gotta do it." John: "*sigh* ...Fine." upgrades the sentry Engineer: "Now... you've got to spy check." Spy: "Nope, I'm not doing this." Engineer: "Don't worry, you'll respawn." Spy: "Fine..." turns invisible John: "I know, but how i'm supposed to Spy check?" W.I.P